1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for processing nuts, and more particularly, is directed towards an improved device which spin blanches peanuts to yield a greater percentage of non-split, blanched nuts.
2. The Prior Art
The preparation of edible nuts often involves a blanching stage, in which the thin dark skin of the shelled nuts is removed. Blanching may be achieved by a variety of procedures and equipment. For example, water blanching is an early process in which the nuts are soaked in water to loosen the skins and then passed along a horizontal belt beneath oscillating pads which rub the skins from the nuts.
More recently, dry blanching techniques have been employed. In this process, the nut skins are commonly first sliced by passing them through a pair of mounted blades. This stage is often followed by a thermoregulation cycle, where the nuts are heated and cooled to promote skin peeling at the sliced edges. The nuts are then dry blanched by depositing them on a moving conveyor belt by multiple vibrating nut feeders. The belt conveys the nuts against fixed abrasive nut engaging means, or baffles, positioned diagonally across and just above the surface of the conveyor belt. The combined action of the moving conveyor belt and the abrasive engaging means causes the nuts to spin and lose their skins as they pass across the conveyor belt. The amount of blanching action required is determined by the ripeness, size and water content of the particular batch of nuts being processed. To accommodate such variations, dry blanching devices are adjustable to alter the speed and distances traveled along the conveyor belt against the nut engaging means appropriate to effect skin removal.
Also, the collection means for blanched nuts in the prior art frequently results in subsequent nut splitting as the blanched nuts are roughly passed from the end portion of the nut engaging means to the fast moving conveyor belt for collection at the end of the belt. Furthermore, the volume of nuts passing through the dry blanching device after prolonged use causes substantial deterioration and wear to the baffles, which are not economically replaceable.